1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fabrication of semiconductor devices incorporating structures including of a layer of polysilicon covered by a self-aligned layer of metal silicide.
2. Description of the Related Art
As line widths and geometries for semiconductor devices are made smaller, the polysilicon electrodes that form the gates of MOS devices and wiring lines within semiconductor devices become undesirably resistive. Multilayer electrodes in which a layer of polysilicon is covered by one or more layers of metals or metal silicides are used to provide electrodes having a lower resistance than electrodes consisting solely of polysilicon. Silicide electrodes may consist, for example, of a layer of polysilicon having a thickness of approximately 1000 .ANG. to 3000 .ANG. covered by titanium silicide or another metal silicide having a thickness of greater than 100 .ANG.. The silicide layer provided on the polysilicon layer acts as a lower resistance conduction path in parallel with the polysilicon layer over the entire length of the gate electrode.
A typical implementation of a multilayer, silicide on polysilicon electrode is the so-called self-aligned silicide ("salicide") structure, aspects of which are illustrated schematically in FIGS. 1-6. The illustrated MOS devices are formed on a P-type substrate 10 which includes, for example, thick field oxide regions to provide isolation from other, adjacent MOS devices. As is conventional, the device isolation structures may be formed by a local oxidation of silicon (LOCOS) process or one of the modified LOCOS processes. Often, however, device isolation is provided by a shallow trench structure formed by etching a trench into the substrate and refilling the trenches with a deposited insulator, such as an oxide provided by chemical vapor deposition (CVD). A gate oxide layer 12 is formed by thermal oxidation over the active device region between the device isolation structures and a polysilicon gate electrode 14 is formed on the gate oxide layer 12. The polysilicon gate electrode 14 is formed by depositing a layer of undoped polysilicon over the substrate, typically using low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD), s implanting impurities into the polysilicon and annealing to activate the impurities and to render the polysilicon conductive. The polysilicon layer is patterned using conventional photolithography. Polysilicon wiring lines are typically formed elsewhere on the integrated circuit device at the same time and in the same maimer as gate electrode 14 is formed.
Doped source/drain regions 16, 18 are formed on either side of the polysilicon gate electrode to define the channel region of the illustrated MOS field effect transistor. Often, a lightly doped drain (LDD) structure is used in small design rule MOS transistors of the type that are frequently used in modern memory and logic devices. LDD source/drain regions are typically formed in a two step process, beginning with a relatively low level ion implantation made self-aligned to polysilicon gate electrode 14 to form the structure illustrated in FIG. 1. Subsequently, insulating sidewall spacer structures 20 (FIG. 2) are formed on either side of the gate electrode by first depositing a layer of CVD oxide over the FIG. 1 structure and then anisotropically etching back the oxide layer to expose the substrate over the lightly doped source/drain regions 16, 18. Etching back the CVD oxide layer produces the spacer oxide structures 20 on either side of the polysilicon gate electrode 14. After the spacer oxide regions 20 are provided on either side of the polysilicon gate electrode 14, a second, heavier ion implantation is made into the source/drain regions 22, 24 self-aligned to the spacer oxide regions 20.
For smaller line widths, even highly doped polysilicon is sufficiently resistive to diminish the performance of MOS and other types of integrated circuits which include polysilicon electrodes or which otherwise incorporate polysilicon electrodes because the resistivity of the polysilicon reduces signal levels and produces longer RC time constants in the associated circuits. To reduce the resistance of conventional polysilicon gate electrodes, further processing of the FIG. 2 device continues to convert the polysilicon gate electrode into a silicide structure using self-aligned silicide (salicide) techniques. Although a variety of different suicides are known to be acceptable, the silicide most commonly used at this time is titanium silicide, and that structure is described herein
Referring now to FIG. 3, the salicide structure is formed on the polysilicon electrodes and the source/drain regions within the substrate by first sputtering a layer 25 of titanium over the surface of the device to a thickness of, for example, 500 .ANG.. This titanium layer 25 is converted into titanium silicide at the surface of the polysilicon gate electrodes and at the exposed portions of the substrate, including the source/drain regions 22, 24, in a two step annealing process. In the first process step, the device is subjected to a rapid thermal anneal (RTA) by heating the device to a temperature of up to about 700.degree. C. for about thirty seconds. The first RTA process is followed by an etch to remove unreacted portions of the titanium layer, leaving behind the titanium silicide, and then the titanium silicide is further processed in a second RTA process to achieve a desired form of the titanium silicide layers. The first RTA step of the process converts the titanium layer into titanium silicide (nominally TiSi.sub.2) where the titanium layer is in contact with a silicon (crystalline or polycrystalline) surface during the anneal. A layer of titanium silicide 26 is formed over the polysilicon gate electrode 14 and titanium silicide regions 28, 30 are formed over the source/drain regions 22, 24 exposed during the silicidation process, as illustrated in FIG. 4. Titanium silicide regions 28, 30 over the source/drain regions 22, 24 are often preferred, particularly for logic devices, because silicided source/drain regions provide lower sheet resistance within the source/drain regions and provide better contacts to the source/drain regions 22, 24 than polysilicon. Silicided contacts on the source/drain regions are preferred so long as the amount of silicon consumed in the silicidation process does not alter the transistor performance or result in excessive junction leakage at the source/drain regions.
After the initial RTA step, the surface of the device is subjected to a wet etch consisting of H.sub.2 O.sub.2 and NH.sub.4 OH diluted in water to remove unreacted titanium and a variety of undesired titanium compounds from the surface of the device and to expose the oxide regions 20 of the device, as illustrated in FIG. 5. After the unreacted titanium is removed from the device, further processing is necessary to provide suitable silicide layers on the gate electrodes and over the source/drain regions. The titanium silicide formed in the first annealing step described above (RTA at about 700.degree. C. for 30 sec.) is a relatively high resistivity metastable phase (known as the "C-49" phase) of titanium silicide on the silicon surfaces, that does not have as low of resistivity as is desirable. It is accordingly necessary to expose the device to a second annealing step at a temperature in excess of 800.degree. C. for at least ten seconds in order to convert the higher resistivity C-49 phase of titanium silicide to the lower resistivity orthogonal phase (known as the "C-54" phase) of titanium silicide. The device is then subjected to further processing to complete fabrication.
A number of the processing steps necessary to the formation of salicide structures according to the above method are critical. If the temperature control is poor for the initial RTA step of converting the titanium in contact with silicon to titanium silicide, e.g., the temperature for the initial anneal is near 800.degree. C., then it is possible for rapid silicon transport laterally through the titanium layer, which could convert titanium to titanium silicide in undesirable regions spaced away from the silicon surfaces. For example, if the temperature in the initial anneal is close to 800.degree. C., silicon is transported along the portion of the titanium layer extending over the oxide spacers 20 on either side of the gate electrode 14 and "stringers"32 may be formed bridging between the gate silicide layer 26 and the source/drain silicide regions 28, 30, as illustrated in FIG. 6. The formation of stringers 32 is obviously undesirable in that the stringers short the gate to the source/drain regions and render the transistor inoperative. The high speed at which titanium is transported through polysilicon at the annealing temperatures required to obtain the low resistivity C-54 phase of titanium silicide mandates that the two step process described above be employed.
Experimental results have shown that the process used in forming salicide films described above often produces contact having an undesirably high contact resistance and with a process yield of low resistance electrodes that is undesirably low. It is believed that these problems are cause by interactions between the titanium layer and nitrogen gas present during the two annealing steps.
A method directed to improve process latitude and process yields is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,822 to Wang, et al. The described method proceeds by first depositing a titanium layer over the source, drain and gate regions of a partially completed MOSFET. A layer of titanium nitride is then provided by reactive sputtering, i.e., by sputtering titanium in a chemically reactive environment including, for example, ammonia, to form a capping layer over the previously deposited titanium layer. The process of the Wang patent continues by annealing the device at a relatively low temperature to form titanium silicide adjacent where the deposited titanium layer is in contact with the source, drain and gate regions of the FET. Other portions of the deposited titanium layer are converted to titanium nitride which achieves a composition similar to the already present, reactively sputtered titanium nitride layer. After the first annealing step, the Wang patent's method proceeds by etching the titanium nitride from the device and then annealing to produce titanium silicide at selected surfaces of the device.
While the Wang patent can produce low resistivity electrodes, the yields of the process are unreliable. In addition, it becomes increasingly difficult using conventional methods to form acceptable low resistivity salicide electrodes when these structures are made using polysilicon lines that are less than one half micron across. It is accordingly desirable to develop better processing techniques for forming low resistance salicide structures.